evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of scientific terms in Evangelion
This is a list of scientific terms used in the ''Evangelion'' franchise. Angel-sealing Hex Pillar are devices used in the control and suppression of Angels, Angel-contaminated individuals, and unstable Eva units. The devices are always used in multiple, placed in circular formation around the individual to be contained. They revolve constantly, and in doing so probably generate a containment field of some sort. Their black and red surfaces are covered in tiles bearing rune-like symbols. Nothing has thus far been revealed about how the pillars work or regarding the nature of the symbols. The pillars have been observed on the rooftop of Bethany Base, around the containment chamber of Asuka Shikinami Langley following contamination by the 9th Angel, surrounding Evangelion Unit-01 following Near Third Impact and around the iris-like structure on the post-Near Third Impact world. In Evangelion 3.0, an entry plug with the same tiles can be seen at the beginning of the attack of the Nemesis Series on the Wunder; it is used to connect Evangelion Unit-01 to the AAA Wunder. Anti A.T. Field An is the term given to a type of energy that S² Engines are capable of producing which neutralizes existing A.T. Fields. The result is that individual A.T. Fields - the light of the soul, barrier of the heart, the "ego" - collapse, and the soul is freed from the body. In Lilin this results in the individual's body reverting back to its original form of LCL. This happens because a body cannot maintain its shape without an A.T. Field. On a global scale the effects of an Anti A.T. Field is apocalyptic as all life is destroyed by Third Impact in The End of Evangelion. The Anti A.T. Field generated by Adam in Second Impact was powerful enough to exterminate all local life, including microorganisms. If Adam had not exploded, it's possible that the Anti A.T. Field being generated by him would have been able to exterminate all life on Earth. Instead, the entire South Pole was "formatted" into an uninhabitable "dead sea". In The End of Evangelion, at the beginning of Third Impact, the Mass Production Evangelions use their combined S² Engines in conjunction with Evangelion Unit-01 to create a large Anti A.T. Field which destroys much of the surrounding Tokyo-3 area, revealing Lilith's Egg in its wake. Later, the Anti A.T. Field generated by Lilith neutralizes all existing A.T. Fields on Earth. This frees individual souls to be gathered into her Egg for Instrumentality. In Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, Evangelion Mark.04 Code A is capable of generating an Anti A.T. Field, which is used to penetrate Evangelion Unit-02's A.T. Field. Ayanami Series The Ayanami Series is a series of clones that was made from the DNA of Yui Ikari (whose maiden name is "Ayanami" in the Rebuild continuity) and it appears in the Rebuild of Evangelion tetralogy. Although the term is first used in Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo, the actual series appears much earlier, back in the first movie, Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, where Rei Ayanami is introduced. In Evangelion 3.0, a new clone of Rei replaces the previously, more developed Rei. This Rei is apparently from an earlier batch of clones, as noticed by Asuka. During the scene where Shinji plays Shogi with Fuyutsuki, a group of many Rei heads can be seen in the background, stored in hexagonal cavities resembling a hive, also being part of the Ayanami Series. Curse of Eva The Curse of Eva is a term used by Asuka in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, as an explanation of why she and Mari haven't physically aged after Near Third Impact. It is currently unknown if the Curse of Eva has any other effects and what exactly triggers this "Curse", as the term is never used in the movie after it was first mentioned. Dirac Sea A , in terms of Neon Genesis Evangelion, is seen as a large "shadow" in Episode 16. During the attack by the Angel Leliel, a sea of Dirac is created in Tokyo-3. Upon seeing it, Ritsuko identifies it as a Dirac Sea, and goes on to describe it; she essentially identifies it as a pocket-world of sorts, from which escape is impossible. "It's six hundred eighty meters in diameter with a thickness of three nanometers. The ultra-thin space is supported by an inwardly-directed A.T. Field. The inside is an imaginary space, called a Sea of Dirac. I think it's probably connected to another universe." :— Ritsuko As a side note, a " " is a real, scientific term (though, it was not fully explained on-screen). It is a theoretical model of the vacuum as an infinite sea of particles possessing negative energy, that was theorized by the British physicist, Paul Dirac, in 1930. Polysome The Polysomes are service robots located in the testing tank of the Pribnow box in which the Evangelion Simulation bodies are submerged. Each polysome is armed with a laser, and they seem to be normally tasked with eradicating any contamination in the clean room which might interfere with tests involving the simulation bodies. In Episode 13, they are used to try to fight the Angel Ireul as it infects the Pribnow box and the simulation bodies, however because Ireul possesses an A.T. Field, their lasers have no effect. On a side note, in the real world, " " is the genetics term for a cluster of ribosomes, which translate mRNA (created from DNA) into proteins. Project E Project E is the term used by Gehirn for the project to create the Evangelion Units, clones of the First Angel, Adam. It is also referred to as the "Adam Revival Project". Salvaging Salvaging is the act of extracting a soul from a donor and embedding it into a clone or one of the Evangelions. The donor may be alive, as in the case of Yui Ikari (Unit-01) and Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu (Unit-02), or deceased as in the case of Rei I, parts of whose soul where transfered into Rei II and possibly Unit-00, Rei II, whose Soul was transfered into Rei III, and Kaworu Nagisa, possessor of Adam's soul, whose soul was transfered back into the Adam embryo (in Gendo's hand), after his death. Salvaging was also attempted on two occasions in order to fix a soul into a re-creation of its original body. These attempts were both failures, although Shinji did re-form on his own shortly after the attempt to salvage him failed. The earlier attempt to salvage Yui's soul failed completely, and she remained in Unit-01. However, this attempt did somehow result in the creation of Rei, a person based upon Yui's DNA who possessed Lilith's soul. The exact mechanics of soul salvaging are never detailed, but when the donor is living, it involves a Contact Experiment. Category:Science Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:The End of Evangelion Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:Terminology Category:Gehirn Category:NERV Category:WILLE